lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe and Biana
Keefe and Biana, or Keana, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Biana Vacker. Biana seems to like Keefe while Keefe seems to like Sophie Foster. In the first book, it is known that Biana was not very kind to Sophie. Keefe being nice to Sophie could have made Biana jealous and may be one of the reasons that Biana did not like Sophie. When they play games, Biana would want to either pair up with Keefe or Sophie. When Sophie was paired up with Fitz, Biana was delighted to be partners with Keefe. Also in Neverseen, Keefe reveals he has kissed Biana before on a dare, like he kissed a muskog. At the last second, Biana turned her face so Keefe kissed her "mostly on the cheek." Evidently, Biana is chasing after Keefe; however, Keefe revealed in Nightfall that he was uninterested in Biana. Keefe said that he flirts with everyone around Biana to make it more obvious that he doesn't feel that way towards Biana. Biana, too, makes a confession in Nightfall. She says (on the subject of liking someone you won't get), "Sometimes you have to admit that what you want just... isn't going to happen." Sophie suspects that Biana means she's accepted that Keefe doesn't like her and that they will never be together. This could mean that Biana doesn't like Keefe anymore, or that she has just accepted that he doesn't like her. Other Names * Keana (Ke/efe and Bi/'ana') * Keefiana '('Keef/e and B/'iana') * Bianeefe ' ('Bian/a and k/'eefe') * Beefe (B'/iana and K/'eefe) * Bife '''( '''Bi/ana and Kee/'fe') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *Due to Keefe and Fitz being friends, Keefe is over at Everglen a lot. Keefe, Biana, Sophie, and Fitz play Base Quest *Biana is jealous when Keefe calls Sophie for his base quest team Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze *Keefe and Biana team up with the Black Swan *When Lady Gisela points a melder to Biana's head, Biana acts brave, though Lady Gisela claims it was "mock-bravery" to impress Keefe Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * When they invaded Exile, Biana is scared by the arthropleura and screams. Keefe pulled Biana behind him. * Keefe reveals that he had kissed Biana as a dare * Biana grabs Keefe's arm on the cover of Neverseen * After they destroy Ravagog, Biana seems jealous when she sees Sophie and Keefe together Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback * Keefe suggests the name "Keefiana" for one of the Alicorn babies. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves * They are both in the Nobility * They both like to play base quest * They both have blue eyes * They joined the Black Swan in Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * They both go to Foxfire * They have both attended Exillium * They are both close to Fitz * They are both Sophie's close friends * They both care a lot about what their hair looks like * They both have family members in the Neverseen Differences: * Biana has dark hair while Keefe has blonde hair * Biana is hinted to like Keefe, but Keefe does not seem to return her feelings * Biana is in level three while Keefe is in level five * Keefe is more fun-loving while Biana is a little more serious * Keefe joins the Neverseen while Biana is still associated with the Black Swan (even though Keefe's joining of the Neverseen was only to gain information for the Black Swan) * Keefe has ice blue eyes while Biana has teal eyes * Keefe is an Empath while Biana is a Vanisher Trivia *Keefe and Biana appear together with Sophie on the cover of Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen (Book 4) *Keefe had kissed Biana as a dare—“mostly on the cheek.” Biana had turned her head away at the last second. Category:Pairings